


How Can I Trust You? (Fictober Submission)

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Multi, Protective T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: Shuri goes out on a little date!





	How Can I Trust You? (Fictober Submission)

“So, this one says, ‘My mama said I can’t come over because you have roaches,’ with a picture of the rapper Cardi B as a child. It’s comical because of how attitudinal she appears to look, for being such a young child, and that kind of attitude usually elicits blatant truths as the one captioned here.” Shuri says.

Shuri could go on for days about the internet’s freshest and most classic memes. It was one of her most favorite pastimes, besides conjuring up her latest technology in the lab. Shuri and Jimoh were walking back from the festival on the main streets of downtown Wakanda. They had hung out a couple of time previously, having gotten to know each other after the civil war in Wakanda. Jimoh is a youth of the Jabari tribe, and Shuri had never knew one before in all her life. But Jimoh was a nice addition to Shuri’s social circle; he was smart, handy, strong, and lingered on Shuri’s every word.

“Have you played Cardi B’s music for me before?” Jimoh asks.

Shuri closes down the projection on her kimoyo beads. “Yeah, that one with the white boy. It’s not her song, but it might as well have been.”

Jimoh nods, thinking back on it. “Ahh, yes. The one where they are trying to acquire income by carnal means.”

Shuri laughs. “Why do you have to put it in those kinds of terms? How traditional are the Jabari?”

“Not as much as you think. We are just very proud, which what Wakandan isn’t? But the music style and lyrics are new to me, admittedly. Luckily you are opening my eyes to all kinds of things.” Jimoh says, smirking at Shuri before continuing their walk.

Shuri smiles within herself at the compliment. “It is my pleasure. You can tell me if you don’t like them, though. I understand if it is uncomfortable or distasteful. My humor is not for everyone.”

Jimoh waves off her comment. “Ahh, do not be silly, Princess Shuri. I can’t imagine a world in which your taste is anything but amazing and good. If you are a fan, than I just need to catch up, eh?”

“You can just call me Shuri, you know. We aren’t in ceremony right now.” Shuri chides him.

Jimoh laughs sharply. “I know, but it rolls off the tongue, right? Princess Shuri, true royalty if I never meet another.”

“Ohh, Jimoh. You might want to let up on the sweet words, you’ll end up with a toothache. But tell me, what do you like to do?”

Jimoh looks to the sky thoughtfully. “Well, I take part in the Jabari music and dance group. We have ceremonies that need performers, or parties, and we just show up and do some steps for people to enjoy.” 

Shuri’s face lit up. “Oh, you dance?! That is fascinating. You all seem so brutish , that I wouldn’t expect you to be light on your feet. You have to show me now, teach me a step.”

Jimoh accepted the challenge as they pause in the middle of the path. Jimoh puts his hands on his hips, as Shuri mirrors him. He then passes his feet back and forth in front of each other, spinning around, and ending with a squat and a loud, bellowing howl. This took Shuri back but she kept up; stepping back and forth, spin and then.

“WHOOOOO!” Shuri’s voice echoed through the surrounding area of the palace grounds.

Jimoh laughs, clapping his hands in admiration. “You have good lungs! The feet could use some work but…”

“Eh? I am an excellent dance, how dare you come after me! I am a Princess!” Shuri scolds him playfully.

“Of course, my apologies, Princess Hypocrisy.” Jimoh bows to her gracefully.

“Oh enough! Give me one more!” Shuri demands.

Jimoh acccepts. “Certainly. So this one is a duet style routine, so just mirror me as I go along.”

Jimoh tucks his hands behind his back, as does Shuri, as the circle around each other slowly. Jimoh squats slightly, shaking his leg out, keeping time with the snap of his fingers as Shuri keeps up.

“Ok, now back to back a moment.” Jimoh instructs. They then walk away from each other a few paces, before facing each other again.

“Now, run at full speed and catch my hand!” Jimoh explains as he starts. 

Shuri goes at him full speed, holding her hand out for him to grab, they both leap in the air a moment with the velocity, landing in front of each other, clutching each others hands closely between each other.

Shuri and Jimoh smile, unable to laugh due to their breathlessness. They stood a little too close to one another, as their breaths calmed down, their hearts refused to. Shuri’s face grew warm as Jimoh’s became focused, peering into her eyes with innocent curiosity. 

His face dips a little towards hers as Shuri blinks slowly, angling her face towards his before meeting in a quick subtle peck.

Shuri tucks her lips, feeling an odd tingle from the brief affection. “Uh…thanks…”

Jimoh clears his throat as they drop hands. “Sure. I mean, thank you….too?”

A butterfly floats between them in that moment, landing on Jimoh. “Is this flirting?” Shuri asks dramatically with a palm out.

Jimoh looks at her confused, as the butterfly flaps away. “Oh, that’s a meme we haven’t covered yet, don’t worry. We will get there soon.”

Jimoh’s eyes brighten. “So I will see you again?”

Shuri smiles, walking backward toward her royal dwelling. “I think so, kid. Stay classy in the meantime.” Shuri waves as she walks quickly inside, cursing herself for the corny goodbye.

Once she makes it indoors she breathes a sigh of relief, laughing to herself as she touches her lips, feeling that tingle again as she relives her first kiss.

“Sister, sister. What are we going to do with you?”

Shuri looks up to see T’Challa rounding the corner smugly. “You didn’t…how did you-”

T’Challa nods slowly. “Oh, but I did. Okoye filled me in on your little date tonight. You are seeing that Jabari boy without our mother’s knowledge, that is a offense that will end in a lengthy, life depleting lecture.”

Shuri groans loudly. “My lab schedule does not have a time slot for a lecture. She can’t know about this. He isn’t my boyfriend anyway.”

T’Challa smiles like the cat that g to the cream. “Sure. Your word is safe with me.”

Shuri squints at him suspiciously. “How can I trust you?”

T’Challa’s jaw drops in feigned offense. “You don’t have faith in your own brother to keep his own sister’s indiscretions private between siblings?”

Shuri nods vehemently. “Yes, that’s exactly what I am assuming, yes.”

T’Challa rolls his eyes. “Well, is the boy kind to you? Not pulling any tricks on you, stringing you along?”

Shuri puts a hand on her hip. “Come on, T’Challa. This is me we are talking about.”

T’Challa puts a hand to his chin. “You’re right, I should ask him if you are treating him as such, more likely.” They share a laugh in this fact. Jimoh was not the first to vie for Shuri’s heart, he’s just gotten the farthest. 

“Well, that is my requirement. Long as he remains a gentlemen, and shows his face if anything becomes more official, your secret is safe with me.”

Shuri pumps her fist in the air, giving T’Challa an abrasive kiss on the cheek. “You are the best brother!”

T’Challa holds up a finger. “However, my word can be further cemented with a favor.”

Shuri’s body collapses in a mini tantrum. Last time he bargained with her, she ended up cleaning W'Kabi’s rhinos for a month. “Come on, why would you blackmail me? I shouldn’t have to jump through hoops to go out with someone!”

“Who are you going out with, Shuri?” Ramonda comes into the room, in a robe and royal bonnet.

Shuri stutters. “Uh-uh…”

“She was just talking to me about taking a trip with me to this American music festival, but I think she still needs to showcase her maturity before going into that kind of setting.”

Shuri looks at T’Challa knowingly. “Exactly. And I told him that running the world’s vibranium supply is evidence enough.”

Ramonda kisses her teeth. “You use that as a defense for everything. There are different kinds of maturity Shuri. If your brother doesn’t think you are ready for that, I think you should listen. Now come help me reset my kimoyo beads.”

As Shuri walks off with her mother, T’Challa grins with satisfaction, mouthing a ‘you’re welcome’, tapping his temple to remind her of her future recompense.


End file.
